populous
by chibisrule943
Summary: in a world of overpopulation..people burn the cities down in order to live on...though some beings have a worse life of being someones slave.
1. Prologue

hey people im back...with apparently a new story i had no idea i was going to create so i figured why not post it up and see what people think about it.

itachi: ...how did you come up with the idea again?

yc: ...hmmm...i thought about it when my teacher gave us a group essay about eviromental problems and then someone blirted out over population...i pictured a world like that but coulndn't write it down til history class which was two periods later...

itachi: ...you have to much time...

yc: ...maybe i do..im only a fourteen year old in eighth grade ok...

itachi: ... fine just start the story already...

yc: ...ok people this i guess is another yaoi story...i love itanaru way too much...

**pairings: ...never thought much of it...only itanaru**

**warning: ...do i have to say it...(silence) whatever mr. computer...i hate you (silence) ...(sigh) ...this is a yaoi story people..meaning boy on boy action..but not now..**

**disclamer: i do not own naruto or any other anime...so don't try to sue me...**

**summary: ...naruto lives in a world corrupted with overpopulation, and it only gets worse as every day he has to move or else he'll be captured by his tormentor.**

itachi: ..are you done yet...?

yc:...almost people...anyway...if you want...you can check out my other stories...and go to my youtube account and see my videos about naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

**''POPULOUS''**

PROLOGUE

-------------------------------------------------

In a world of changes, great disaster happened in every corner, the most common disaster was starvation. Yes thats right, people were starving causing the crowded population to rebel against one another,burning the cites down. All thanks to a group called the 'Akatsuki.'

The Akatsuki is a group made of people who seek power...and to attain that power they raid the cities looking for thier own personalized slave.Thier slaves are half demon humans that were made that way to protect thier own village from the orignal demons that had attacked.. and I am one them.

The container for the most powerful of demons,the Kyubi or the nine-tailed fox that had attacked the village hidden in the leafs, sacrificing it's leader Minato Namekaze. I am ment to be the slave of the akatsuki's leader,Itachi, but I escaped once more, leaving me to run and hide in a sorrowful world where in reality there is no escape...it's simple fate or luck of the die...and im not lucky.

Smoke rose in the air as yet another city was set ablaze. Tears streamed my face as I watched as the civilians ran about trying thier hardest to escape thier fate.He watched a with glossy eyes as mother pulled with her a small bundle,looking further in he saw it was only a young child. The woman raced through the flames in search of any leverage that could save her and the young boy from burning.

She slowly smiled as she saw a path way and took it leading her into the woods...Naruto blinked at this action..what was this woman doing.No Naruto knew what she was doing..trying to save her life...its all in vain though and pointless to Naruto as all people wither away to nothinness as the years pass by...i mean why would anyone want to live in a world that despiced you.

Naruto ran through the streets passing by watching with open eyes looking through the cities devastation, he swept through each alleyway hoping desperetly to find want he was looking for.

Naruto's only goal was to find left over food to take with him, and he needed to hurry, for if he didn't the Akatsuki would find him and doing anything in thier power to recapture him.

As Naruto continued through the city the heat took it's toll on him eating away his energy causing him to rethink about his past,his mistakes,and his old life.Naruto knew he couldn't survive the scrorching heat for long,so Kyubi helped him by suppling him with enough chakra to cool his body down. Naruto continued on walking, finally finding what he was searching for on the street thrown to the floor like garbage, it was food, not much, but enough to live off for awhile. He slowly walked out of the fire and to the forest , coming face to face with his nightmares.

'' Oh look,Sasori-sama, it's that blond kid again, won't itachi-san be proud'' said Deidara.

''Sasori...Deidara'' growled Naruto.

'' Why yes, Deidara, he will'' said a smirking Sasori, '' Come Naruto-kun itachi's been worried.''

Naruto flinched turning around to escape from them, only to bump into a strong chest that held him in a quick hug with strong arms...ones he knew to well.

'' Hello, Naruto-kun,how's your free life been'' said a raven haired man, known to everyone as the devil himself,Itachi.

''I-i-itachi'' stuttered Naruto.

'' You didn't answer my question,Naruto-kun, how's your life on the run been'' growled Itachi gripping Naruto's arm tightly,causing the small male to whimper, '' enlighten me on your little exploits, neh, Naruto-kun.''

Naruto shook at Itachi's power, but slowly complied, ''After I ran away from the Akatsuki base...I traveled through many cities,survived by scavenging for food...and met people.''

'' who were the people you met, Naruto-kun'' asked ''Itachi still not letting him go.

'' Hinata,Neji,Lee,Sakura,Tenten,Kiba,Shino...and'' said Naruto.

'' and who else'' growled Itachi.

'' Your little brother...Sasuke'' said Naruto.

Itachi let go of Naruto and used his hand to slap Naruto, causing him to kneel over as the pain shot through his cheek, the slap had stung his face but it lasted, never fading away.

'' Naruto...never go near Sasuke again..or you'll be punished severely..though todays won't be that severe'' said itachi.

"Hai!! Itachi-sama'' said naruto not wanting to be hit again he slowly walked towards Sasori and Deidara and thought to himself ' _yeah,,,back to hell_.''

---------------------------------------

yc: ...YATTA!!!! DONE WITH CHAPTER!!1...what time is it?

itachi: ...1:33 you sleep to late...

yc: so ...it's just i got a little insomnia issues..oh well..

itachi: ...whatever..

yc: ok people i need to know if this is any good...so i need at least 5 reviews to continue or more..also i want you peole to check out my naruto videos in youtube..thier awesome!!

itachi: ...(sigh) please review and she'll continue..

chow for now...YC


	2. always the same

eh...can someone please tell me why im on thier favorite author list...it kinda doesn't make that much sense...but it's still awesome...plus it makes me happy...

itachi: ..doesn't everything.

y: ...no...

itachi: ..._right..._

y: ...well maybe..stupid uchiha's...anyway apparently another good anime i like to read is one my friend leo showed me...it's called vampire knight starry eyes soooo romantic...

itachi: ...ok...

**YC'S CORNER**

y: ...ok...i'll first thank all of the people who liked the idea and reviewd or put it on story alert or thier favorite story list...

_favorite story: _

Aangsgirl and HMMYAOI

_story alert:_

ElvinDragon,HMMYAOI, lady my,Rija, stoic-genius, Thedeviant, setokaiba22692, shany-chan,and writer4ever14

_daily review replies:_

HMMYAOI: ..ok i see you want the story to continue..ok...just hope you like it...itachi might be nicer ..and also..PLEASE HURRY UP WITH YOUR STORY TOO I LOVE IT!!!

ddd: ...hello dude i like the fact you love my stories and hope you continue to review like in imprisoned kitsune

Aangsgirl: ...ok...im writing my story..oh and please don't hunt me down(hiding behind itachi) and hope you love the chapter.

Kags21: ...hmm it's awesome to see you!! i think this is my third story you reviewed in...but they're all great..!!

Stoic-Genius: ...hmm..you sound a bit like an uchiha but also like shika..so if you let me..(grins) i'll call you shika!!

sasori-chibi: .well you don't even have wait that long anymore...cause HERE IT IS!!!

ElevinDragon: ..ok i'll update for you!! a loyal fan of my yaoi...(winks and grins)

**END OF YC'S CORNER**

itachi: ..it's not a lot..but it's still enough for another chapter..oh well

y: ...well i still can't believe it's this good...i mean come on...i got the idea in language class...a class with a creepy teacher that never stops smiling...shivers

itachi: ..enough with your creepy life

y: ...fine itachi-chan

itachi: ...

y: ...ok...

**pairings: ...eh...just itanaru, even though it has some girlfriend boyfriend pairings...those pairngs won't be like that...**

**warning: ...contains yaoi content which is boy on boy action..don't like it...then why the hell are you in this section...check another story out...seriously..if you don't leave now you'll see that action...oh the chapter won't contain sex toys though even if they said they were going to use them..**

**disclamer: ...i don't own naruto...but i own the story and some of the oc's...and myself..if i owned naruto...it'd be a mix of yaoi and a dead sakura..and i'd own a mansion.**

y: ...yeah the oc part is correct..you'll see him in the end of the chapter...and i'll be in the story too as minor characters with my friend leo...she requested to be here too..so yeah..

itachi: ...leo isn't a oc...just a AF

y: ...if you don't know what tthat means p.m about it...but you should know it though..

itachi: ...let the story begin...

y: ...yeah,yeah hyper itachi..

------------------------------------------------

chapter1: Always the Same

------------------------------------------------

Following for what seemed like hours, the group soon came to a stop at the always eiry castle.

''Were here,Naruto-kun''said Itachi motioning for Naruto to follow him.

''Well.Itachi-sama,we have things to do,un''said Deidara walking past Itachi with Sasori leaving only Itachi and Naruto.Naruto slowly walked up to Itachi,expecting a punch, but instead was surrounded with warmth as the Akatsuki leader embraced him in a hug.

''I missed you,Naruto-kun''whispered Itachi leaning against Naruto as he softly kissed the kitsune's neck.

''s-stop i-it'' said Naruto trying to push Itachi off him, but it was to no avail as the bittersweet kisses kept coming.

''come now,Naruto-kun,i haven't seen you in what seems like years,it's just my way of showing how much i care about you''whispered Itachi.

''it's only been a month..and now im back here...''growled Naruto. Itachi narrowed his eyes and bit down roughly on Naruto's neck, drawing blood.

''Aughh...don't do that'' yelled Naruto, watching as his blood slowly dripped down to the floor, reminding him of the harshness of life,and the outside world that never gave you a brake even if people saw you bleed...they wouldn't care..

''Have you forgotten your manners Naruto-kun?''asked Itachi hardly paying any atttention to the blood that poured off Naruto wound that he had just made.

''No...just pissed that you found me early...i mean... a month?!...not enough alone time''said Naruto wiping off his blood with his tattered clothe.

''hn...you'd just get caught eventually..so why would it matter...besides in that world you only see destruction and tears...thiers nothing to that world..now lets go back to your room'' said Itachi.

Itachi and Naruto slowly walked down the hill to a stone path that could only lead to the castle.Looking aroung the place,Naruto could see hardly anything changed about the complex, as always thier was hardly any life in every corner of the prison area, leaving the dreadful blue less sky and dead grass filled with nothing but weeds.

The inside of the castle didn't even change as the hallways were just dull looking with only a few paintings and just dark looking vases as they finally stooped at a brown door that Naruto never forgot. It was his room...but also Itachi's..the inside of the room was as you expected just dark colors with black silk blankets and the curtains were crimson red.

''Relax,Naruto-kun,if your good tonight...i might not punish you'' said Itachi slipping into the room.Naruto visibly shuddered at the thought of 'if your good toinght' comment. It could onlt entail one thing. Pleasure.

Naruto had to pleasure his master...or else...he would get Itachi's punishment...and that was something the blond never wanted to expirence again. The world of the Mangekyu sharingan. A world your nightmares came to life.

Thinking of pleasuring his master once again...made Naruto for some reason...sick and at the same time aroused, he just couldn't explain his feelings at the thought.Naruto cautiously walked into the room to see Itachi sitting on the bed waiting just for him.

''Master...what do you want me to do'' said Naruto softly.

''just come over to the bed and i'll start''said Itachi.Naruto walked up to the bed and waited for whatever Itachi would do.Itachi smirked as he pressed a button on the wall, a young woman wearing a blue maid outfit with brown hair walked in.

''you rung...Itachi-san'' asked the woman.

''yes, i want y-'' Itachi stopped in midsentence as his maid ducked her head, escaping from getting a painful blow to the head from a blur.

'' leo...what'd i say about trying to glomp me...'' asked the maid as her eye twitched in annoyance.

'' eh...not to do it...right yc'' asked leo with a smile plastered on her face.

''Leo shouldn't you be with Sasori?''asked Itachi raising an eyebrow at her.

'' ..hmm..yes..but i saw Yasmine come up stairs...and i...sort of ...don't know..i just wanted to attack her for completly no reason'' said Leo shrugging.

''well...Leo just go to Sasori's room...and Yasmine can you give me some oil?'' asked but also ordered Itachi.

Yasmine just shrugged and gave a short bow signalling that she would do as he said.

'' oh and Yasmine, you can go anywhere you want when you bring me those oils''said Itachi.

''Hai, Itachi-san'' said Yasmine.

''aahhhh..why can't i do that'' said a pouting Leo.

'' Because your Sasori's slave..and he told you to stay in his room, remember..''said Yasmin dragging her friend leo out the door, ''now come on.''

Naruto smiled knowing that the two would always be friends no matter what...and at the fact that they were always able to talk with eath other at times...but he still wished Yasmine didn't have to get Itachi his oils.

A few minutes passed as Yasmine returned with the oil. handing them over to Itachi.

''good...Yasmine..you may leave''said Itachi grinning at the fact he could use the oils once more.

''Hai, Itachi-san'' said Yasmin as she walked out the door while Itachi locked it,looking at the Naruto with a grin.

''Naruto...it's time..'' said Itachi as walked back to the bed.

'_ugh...why'd didn't i just leave the second Leo got here...dammit'_ thought Naruto as Itachi crawled up the bed and slowly pushed Naruto down on the bed.Naruto watched Itachi's movement nervously , but yet at the same time excitedly as the older man kissed his neck gently,starting at the top and going down as time progressed.

This caused Naruto to moan at the sensation...it was so addicting...each kiss felt like a drug..meaning he wanted..no needed more.

The moan made Itachi smirk and he huskily asked Naruto ''want more, Naru-chan?''

Itachi listened as Naruto gave another moan, only anwering his question, and Itachi leaned more into Naruto as he kissed his Kitsune's Neck rougher, causing more moans,only fueling the Akatsuki's leaders arousal. Naruto was and would always be his kitsune.

Itachi smirked and smashed his lips to Naruto's,leaning into the blond more as he licked the blond's lips,asking for entrance,but was denied.The Uchiha nipped Naruto's lip, causing the blond to open his mouth enough for Itachi to invade his mouth with his tongue as he explored the the blonds mouth, savoring his taste.Itachi let his tongue search Naruto's cavern and only slipped his tingue out as he relized it was time to get some air, breaking the kiss.

Naruto looked up at Itachi and saw his black eyes were glazed over with lust...lust only seen when Itachi wanted more...and being leader..he always got it.

''Naruto-kun..suck''ordered Itachi has he quickly discarded his pants and soon after his boxers,showing Naruto his member.Naruto gulped and walked over to Itachi,picking up the limp member, slowly licking it's slit.

Itachi moaned at the sensation as Naruto sped up the process, switching between either slow sucks or licks...each causing the Uchiha to move back has the pleasure engulfed his body.

With the last bit of pleasure, Itachi's eyes filled with lust, and he pulled Naruto closer, causing the blond to swallow Itachi's member,he gagged as it's length lowered down into his throat.Itachi gave one last moan as he realeases his seeds into Naruto's mouth.Naruto gagged as the cum poured down his throat and he slowly swallowed as much as he could,taking out the member.

Itachi smirked and turned over Naruto, discarding the rest of his and Naruto's clothes before pouring some oil on his hands,inserting his first finger into the blond's entrance,digging into the blond,strectching him. Hearing no complaints he added a second finger to hear a mix between pain and pleasure.

Naruto moaned as each thrust of Itachi's fingers dug deeper,making him finally cry out as the last finger was added.Getting stuck in waves of pleasure as Itachi struck him in his most sensitive spot.

Itachi smirked as he found his kitsune's soft spot,taking out his fingers,seeing as he stretched his kitsune enough.Naruto grunted in displeasure as when Itachi took out his fingers,but was surprised when they were replaced with something much bigger,as it trespassed his entrance,grunting in pain as it thrust into him.

''shhhh..Naruto-kun...it's ok..it won't hurt much longer''said Itachi soothingly to Naruto.Naruto shifted as Itachi's member struck his soft spot..as shivers of pleasure penatrated his body. Naruto moaned as each thrust caused more..and more pleasure.

''I-I-itachi-kun''whimpered Naruto softly.

''what is it, Naruto-kun''asked Itachi thrusting into Naruto slower.

''ha-harder...do it harder''said Naruto.

''do what harder, Naruto-kun?''teased Itachi.

''FUCK ME HARDER,DAMMIT''yelled Naruto.

''ok..Naruto-kun''said Itachi as he sped up his thrust,pushing his member deeper into Naruto gasping has Naruto's entrance tightened around his member,causing him to moan.

"..ahh Naruto-kun your so tight..ohh''moaned Itachi thrusting harder into Naruto,he grasped the blonds hips as the two males met thier climax, moaning each others names out as they both cummed, and fell on top of each other.

Naruto and Itachi stayed on the bed for awhile, before Itachi walked off the bed and put on some new clothes.

''Naruto-kun..if you like...you can take a shower here..''said Itachi walking to the door.

''but master...where will you take one?''asked Naruto.

''i'll just use Kisame's..he won't mind'' said Itachi exiting the room.

Naruto picked himself off the bed and limped to the bathroom and was glad as the hot water drenched his body, rinsing off the smell of sex.

A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom wearing a red kimono,feeling relaxed and renewed.Naruto shook his head and walked out of the bedroom knowing that he could seeing as itachi never ordered him to stay in the room..meaning he didn't have to stay there.

Naruto walked down the hallway and came to a halt at the libray's entrance,hearing voices,slowly poking his head through a crack to see Yasmine relaxed on the sofa still wearing maid outfit,but having it mostly covered with her blue trench coat.looking around the room again he saw Leo with another demon vessel named Ryu talking to each other.

''hey..Naruto..you can come in'' said Yasmine moving her sleep dazed eyes toward the door.

''Hai...Yasmine-san''said Naruto walking in the room,sitting beside Ryu.

''Hey Naruto..it's been a while hasn't it'' said Ryu grinning.

Naruto turned his gaze to Ryu, the black haired teen and nodded,''yes it's good and bad..''

''well you shouldn't have left if it's about the punishment''said Ryu.

''Shut up, Ryu...leave him alone'' ordered Yasmine.

''fine..koi,i just wanted to know''said Ryu.

''Koi?''asked Naruto looking at the two confused.

''Yeah..we started to date the day you left..and i was going to tell you..but you weren't here'' said Yasmine looking out the window at the starry sky.

''YES,..AND YOU KNOW WHAT..WE'LL BE FRIENDS FOREVER!!''yelled Leo.

-------------------------------------------

y: ..yeah..im done with the chapter..it still took like forever to type it..

itachi: ...becuase you were too lazy too type it yesterday..

y: ...shut-up 'tachi-chan

itachi:...whatever

y: ...yeah..anyway...you better not try to flame me or anything for putting myself in the story...and yes if you don't know..my name is yasmine...and leo is my friend

itachi: ...anything else to say

y: ...i don't know when i'll put up the next chapter..since im not done with it..and PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINONS ON MY LEMON!!

itachi: ...

y: ...i need to know if it was worth the wait..and the more reviews..the better

itachi: ...and thats all right

y: ...YUP...til then...PLEASE REVIEW

chow for now...eh what my name.?...JUST KIDDIN...YC YAY!!!


	3. AN: PLEASE READ!

**ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!!! **

**sorry people for the misunderstanding...but this is not a new chapter...the next chapter is almost done...it's just that i have a few announcements...and itachi isn't here right now to help me out...he sort of is in vacation...**

**welll the annoucements basically are questions and requests...**

**1. I made a new...i guess rp club and need members it's a yahoo group that i made where i basically will chat or RP (roleplay) with you about naruto. Membership is easy just go to yahoo groups and type in sapphire chronicles and you should find the group.**

**the group is to make friends...ask me questions about my fanfics and so i can meet either fans of my work or just make friends to role play with. To sign up you just have to go to the group and click join, and fill up the part that ask why you want to join...say anything cause i'll accept anyone but people i hate, so don't be nervous.**

**my other groups: **

**naruto cafe: place to just hangout and meet people that like naruto the anime or manga.**

**midnight sapphire cafe: it's a place to meet people your age and hang out.**

**2. ...people i really need your help...my friend gave up on writing her story..and she handed it to me...it's called The Quest continues...and to tell you the truth i don't know what to do...i haven't watched Inuyasha in a long time...and i already promised to write it for her...HELP ME?!!!**

**3. ...favorite part...I'm thinking of making another yaoi story...in this one Naruto's a slave and gets sold to Itachi..obiviously...im better at itanaru than any other pairing...tell me what you think of it...should I...or should i forget about it...?**

**ok those are my announcments...please p.m or reivew your answer...i need help and need to know whether or not to create another story.**

**chow for now, YC**


	4. starlight gazing

Y: Ahhhh…….now… I have a new update to make….Wow it's a big spring break

Itachi: hn…. it's seems you have work even on breaks

Y:… yup isn't that great…Lol

Itachi:….Meh

Y:…Anti-social much..

Itachi:. Get on with the dam chapter

Y… (Rolls eyes) ok Itachi-sama

**Yc's review corner**

Hmmyaoi: thank you onee-san…oh and I hope you update your stories soon

Kags21: your welcome…and this chapter may be slow…but you'll see why in the end of it.

Stoic-genius: Basically Naruto is… though Gaara will be in the Akatsuki too, thanks for reviewing.

Aangsgirl: thanks for the compliment..Hope you enjoy the chapter.

leoXsasori101:….hehehe….uh..Again…I'm sorry Leo for making you random….It just felt funny to say

ElvinDragon: well….Lol Leo wasn't happy about that part…but she forgave me….uh..I think.

narutohinatalover4ev: thank you for the review.. I hope to see you this chapter.

KnightX: …AH HA!! I found a way to do that request…it took a while though. anyway it'll be for next chapter, but it'll start partly this chapter.

**End of Yc's review corner**

Y: …done with that…I have a request right here….(smirk)…but I'm not saying it..But it is from KnightX…Meh I'll just say it's a threesome…but not with the character requested…lol..But it is another OC.YAY!!

Itachi:…Meh…

Y :…( eye twitches)……Ita-chan…..TALK ALREADY WILL YOU!!

**Pairings: itanaru….for next chapter a one-shot itaX??Xnaru ….uh I'm not sure which one's in the middle of the x thing…..oh…and the threesome is with a girl in it**

**disclamer: I do not own Naruto or else….uh…I don't want to say**

**Warning: this is a yaoi …..which means it's boy on boy….if you hate the stuff….why are you even in this section!!**

Y:….ok…now time for the chapter….I'll tell you more about that lemon in the end of the chapter.

Itachi:…hn

**Populous**

**Chapter 2: Starlight Gazing **

Naruto chatted with Ryu and Leo about his adventures, laughing as each memory was re-called once again in his head. Leo laughed at the memories as Ryu simply nodded his head in understanding…He never was much of a talker in Naruto's memory. Naruto stopped in his reminiscing when he looked around the room, only to see no Yasmine.

''Hey,…..where'd Yasmine go?...wasn't she here?'' asked Naruto as Ryu and Leo both looked as well, only to come short with no Yasmine.

''I don't know…But I'll help you look for her if you wa-'' Leo was stopped in her sentence as the door was opened to reveal none other than Sasori and a long-haired blond named Deidara.

''Leo, Ryu!! I'm sorry to say this but you are both to go to your rooms' now.' 'Said Sasori.

''WHAT!! WHY? It's still our break!!''Yelled Leo, Sasori and Deidara walked into the room.

''It's not our fault, UN! Itachi-san ordered us to take you to your rooms, UN!'' said Deidara shrugging his arms a bit. The blond was also confused about this, but he could care less.

''What about Yasmine, can't we just look for her?'' asked Ryu.

''Itachi only said to take you and Leo….so Yasmine can stay out'' Said Sasori as he walked to Leo and dragged her by the collar out of the library.

''BYE NARUTO!!'' yelled out Leo as Sasori dragged her away.

''Yeah…bye Naruto'' said Ryu as he walked out the door with Deidara.

Naruto just paced around the room, thinking of what to do, he decided to look around the place. Naruto walked out the library, walking down the halls, only to stop as he saw a glimmer of blue outside in the balcony.

''What's that?'' muttered Naruto softly as he neared the balcony's door, he turned to see the blue he saw earlier was just Yasmine's trench coat, she was now leaning against the wall looking at the night sky's beauty.

As Naruto neared her, he could see she was looking at what was covering the sky….It was smoke. Another town burned to ash as desperation reached its end.

''Hey, Yasmine, what are you doing here?'' asked Naruto as he sat on a bench near Yasmine.

''…..Just watching…..The chaos'' said Yasmine not even looking at the blond.

Naruto walked to the balcony's edge as he watched the town go into more flames…It happened again, another town gone in the ruins of human desperation.

''Is…..I mean, has it always been this way since I left?'' asked Naruto shifting a bit to look at Yasmine. It became silent, Naruto sighed as he thought the silence would be his answer when Yasmine spoke once more.

''……Yes..it has..But to tell the truth it's gotten far worse'' Said Yasmine as she chuckled a bit and turned to Naruto.

''What is it Yasmine?'' asked Naruto.

''Do you love itachi-san?'' asked Yasmine. Naruto's eyes widened at the question and the fact Yasmine actually said it bluntly like that. He looked down and Yasmine sighed and shook her head, turning back to the chaos is in the wooded area that once was a town. ''Never mind…. It's a stupid question considering the fact you ran away and I guess it's the wrong place to ask.''

''No!! No….it isn't….I just…. I don't know…maybe it's just I feel strange when I'm near him'' said Naruto blushing a bit.

''Then why'd you run away?'' asked Yasmine in confusion.

''I guess…I was sort of scared….'' said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. A slight yelling caught Yasmine's ear making her turn around with a smile plastered on her face, smirking a bit at Naruto confused expression.

''ITACHI!! NARUTO'S HERE WITH ME!!'' yelled out Yasmine startling Naruto as he was hugged from behind as Itachi came up to the two, with a slightly worried face.

''There you are, Naruto-kun….really I thought you may have ran away again…'' Said Itachi sighing in relief.

''Sorry Itachi-sama…. I didn't know I couldn't go out of the room….'' Said Naruto.

''You can..just leave a note next time… and Yasmine what brings you exactly here…'' asked Itachi.

'' I'm just doing what I always do in days such as these….watching the chaos bloom…apparently it's getting nearer….'' Said Yasmine trailing off as she slowly brushed past Naruto and Itachi ,'' I'm going to bed now…. it's getting late.''

Yasmine slowly sped up the stair way to her quarters as Naruto and Itachi remained with their eyes glued to the scenery of the castle. The only ones up at the moment. Naruto looked at the sky before looking at Itachi hesitantly with a small smile.

''Itachi-sama….. is it really time to sleep?'' Asked Naruto slowly not wanting to leave at the moment.

''Yes…. that's why I was looking for you…now come…'' said Itachi as he took Naruto by the wrist and gently pulled him towards their room, stopping at the stone door Itachi looked at Naruto. '' Your sleeping with me, ok Naruto-kun?'' asked Itachi but in reality Naruto knew it was an order.

''Yes Itachi-sama…..'' Said Naruto opening the door and smoothly walking up to the bed, laying on it's silk covers. Lying down he felt another pressure get on sighing knowing it was Itachi. He turned to face in the opposite direction, inching away from the Uchiha as he soon fell asleep.

Itachi sighed at the action, but pretended to sleep a bit until he heard Naruto fall asleep. Itachi looked at the blond as his breath evened out and rolled his body closer to the blond's warmth, snuggling into his blond. he slowly fell sleep himself as exhaustion took over his own body….mumbling 'My kitsune' before falling into slumber.

Uchiha's may be cold-hearted people at time, like himself, yet…… This is what made him attracted to the blond. His body was so cold and it seeked warmth. Naruto to him was his one and only antidote to the cold….

Ice cold.

Mornings rays poured into the room, waking up the young blond that was sprawled around in the soft bed. Naruto blinked a little soon getting used to the new found light, looking around to see nothing.

No warmth.

Last night all he could remember was warmth embracing his own body, yet he could not see it. He had no clue what it was, but he wanted it again. He sighed as he shook the thought off, lifting his head up as he heard a silent knock on his door.

''Come in.'' Said Naruto glancing around once more to see no Itachi, he looked towards the door as the floor creaked as the person came in, It was Yasmine who had come in with a smile. Yasmine walked up placing a tray of fruit in front of him.

He smiled grabbing an apple from the tray…blinking as his eyes wandered on what Yasmine was wearing…..

No maid outfit.

Yasmine just wore her long blue coat with black pants that were styled with a belt she had wrapped around her waist while she wore an ordinary white t-shirt with her light blue vest. The thing that also caught Naruto off guard was that she had on her favorite red bandana wrapped securely around her neck.

''Yasmine…….that isn't your uniform….'' stated Naruto taking a bite of the red apple.

''huh…oh… Today Leo and I have the day off….though I had to ask Sasori to let Leo have the day off'' Yasmine smiled as she picked at her pocket taking out some grapes causing a note to slip out, falling to the floor.

''Yasmine….what's that?'' asked Naruto pointing an accusing finger at the note on the floor.

''Wh-…oh…..oh yeah almost forgot… it's for you, Itachi told me to hand it to you,'' Said Yasmine as she ate the grapes, picking up the abandoned note handing it to the blond.

Naruto looked at the note, slowly peeling the seal. The seal was a simple cloud, the symbol of the Akatsuki. Taking out a note in Itachi's handwriting , and reading it aloud to himself.

Naruto-kun,

Naruto-kun….seeing as it's been awhile since we've seen each other. I'd like to reacquaint with you. Please meet up with me at the rose garden after your breakfast.

, Itachi

Naruto re-read the letter sighing to himself as he was expecting this to happen. Naruto knew this was all a ploy for Itachi to get him to tell him why he left…or worse or better yet depending on the situation get him alone to rape him or something. Naruto turned towards Yasmine only to snicker at the sight.

In front of the blond was Yasmine….yet she was looking up crossing her eyes as a small blue bird with red streaks on it's feather stared down at her from on top of her head.

''………'' Yasmine just kept staring at the bird who stared back. It seemed to be a stare down at the two looked at each other, until the silence was soon broken as the blond lost his patience.

''YASMINE!! WHY IS THERE A BIRD ON YOUR HEAD!!'' Naruto blurted out getting himself stuck in a wave of giggles as Yasmine just glared at him.

'' It's not my fault…..Jiyuu off now'' ordered Yasmine looking at the bird.

''Jiyuu..?'' asked Naruto in confusion.

''Well it's Leo's bird…we named it 'Jiyuu' meaning freedom'' Said Yasmine as Jiyuu climbed off her head, flying down to her shoulder fluffing up it's feathers as it cooed. Yasmine looked down and saw a note tied to Jiyuu, picking at the string tied to it's foot.

Yasmine petted Jiyuu slightly before it flapped its wings once more before flying off in a flash causing Naruto to jump in surprise.

''GOD!! that birds fast…'' Said Naruto in surprise as Yasmine read Leo's note to herself.

Yasmine,

Hey Yasmine it's Leo…. I just wanted to say Ryu can't come…FISHFACE WAS BEING EVIL!! lol hope you don't have a staring contest with him…he always beats you!! I thought of the perfect place to meet today, The waterfall, you remember the place right?...well meet me there soon, I want news, but like always Sasori keeps it away from me.

Your friend, Leo

Yasmine smiled a bit before heading out towards the door, grabbing the handle only to stop as she heard Naruto shift on the bed.

''Yasmine…where are you going?'' asked Naruto.

''Oh…to meet with Leo…and you need to go too….Itachi's waiting for you, remember?'' said Yasmine as she took a step out.

''RIGHT!!'' exclaimed Naruto as he changed into something casual with a little green but mainly a orange it also had streaks of red around in, wrapping around the outfit like a snake. Naruto walked out seeing Yasmine at the side looking down the stairway which lead to the outside.

''You ok, Yasmine?'' Naruto asked as Yasmine stared at the window a bit grimacing for some unknown reason, she turned towards Naruto and smiled.

''I'm just fine….let's go…'' Naruto was about to protest to Yasmine's answer only to stop as he followed after her as she took long strides ahead of him. Unable to keep up, Naruto panted slightly as they came to a stop at the garden.

Naruto sniffed softly at the newly budded flowers, sighing softly, knowing that this was one of the few places flowers could grow. The blond looked around only to pout as he let out a slight growl seeing the place empty.

''_geez….she just has to ditch me here…SHE ALWAYS DOES!! DAM YOU YASMINE!!'' _growled out Naruto in his head. Naruto blinked in surprise as arms pulled him, looking in back to see Itachi.

''Hello, Naruto-kun…'' said Itachi with a purr.

''Itachi..!!'' yelped the blond in surprise.

Itachi smirked and pulled Naruto in for a romantic and passionate kiss that held a tint of lust in it. Naruto moaned as Itachi's tongue crawled in, exploring his cavern. Naruto grasped Itachi's hair pulling him att his ponytail, making the Uchiha hiss.

Naruto whimpered slightly as Itachi moved away from him causing the Uchiha to smirk in amusement. Itachi grasped Naruto's hand and lead him away from the garden towards his room closing the door. Itachi pushed Naruto against the wall, kissing him once more as Naruto held onto Itachi's head.

Itachi lips stayed in place as his hand made it's way under Naruto's shirt pinching Naruto nipple causing it to harden a bit. Itachi got off Naruto for a second as he tore of the blond's shirt moving down to Naruto's collarbone as he kissed it softly holding onto the blond's waist.

As Itachi kissed Naruto….Naruto decided it was his turn so he slowly started to unbutton the Uchiha's shirt. Halfway through Itachi's shirt The door opened and Naruto blinked as he was met with a slight gasp. The blond turn to see one of the maids……Tsuki Amaya.

Near the forest it seemed to be quiet and peaceful as water fell into the small spring. The spring was elegant in color and quantity as it was seeable. Near the spring was Leo who wore a smile as she touched the Springs cool water.

''Is anything possible? can anything be as pure as this water?'' said Leo to herself as her hand fiddled with the water, causing small ripples.

''yes…only if it allows itself to not be tainted…'' answered a voice causing Leo to turn around to see Yasmine sitting on the nearby bench.

''Geez….you took a while…your late'' Said Leo glaring lightly at her friend, Yasmine.

''I was…..just thinking…..'' muttered Yasmine aloud.

''About what?'' Asked Leo.

''Something….bad is going to happen…soon'' said Yasmine to Leo causing her to stiffen at the spot she was at.

''So how is everything?'' Said Leo trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

''….well everything's just fine, I lost against Jiyuu…like you said…smart bird..and it seems Itachi's going to have fun with Naruto again…sleepless nights I tell you lol..'' Said Yasmine with a smile.

''lol…and told you JIYUU WILL ALWAYS WIN!!'' yelled out Leo with a smirk.

''…Leo…just wait…just you wait…I'm goi-'' Yasmine stops as an explosion sounds off a couple miles away from the spring. Yasmine flinches as she see's the direction it came from….standing stiff.

''Yasmine…what's wrong?'' Asks Leo in a worried voice.

''My clan…..'' mumbles Yasmine gripping her fist…'' That's where my clan is buried at.''

''Yasmine…it'll be ok…'' Said Leo trying to calm Yasmine down to no avail.

''No…..NO!!'' Yasmine growls and pushes Leo away running towards the direction the explosion came from with Leo watching in shock.

''YASMINE!!'' yelled Leo trying to call her back only to fall in death's ears.

Y:….lol suspenseful..and a part lemon….so many things in one chapter.

Itachi:..UPDATE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!

Y:..shut up or I'll make you

Itachi:…how?

Y:…this… (duck tapes Itachi)

Itachi: ….mhmmhmhmhmhmhhmhhm (glares at Yc and makes muffled noise)

Y: can't hear you Itachi….

Itachi: ….memmmmsdmsdmsdfdmgd (screaming through tape)

Y:…oh I get it

Itachi: (nods)

Y:….Itachi says please leave a review…

Itachi:…. (glares at Yc and tries to strangle her)

y:…AHHHH WELL I GUESS IM WRONG…SAVE ME BY REVIEWING…..PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!

Chow for now, Yc


End file.
